Our Little Secret
by RauraXxXAuslly
Summary: Ross and Laura have been secretly dating for 3 months. They try their best to hide it from everyone, but love is something too strong to be hide off.
1. Hide it!

**_So, I'm making this two-shot, and it is based on the thought that me and my BFF Melanie (well, here she's _****_RauraAusllyFanLover_****_) had some days ago. We think that Ross and Laura are secretly dating, like Zanessa did. Well, anyways, I just hope you guys enjoy it!_**

* * *

(With Laura)  
Austin: Thanks Ally. I couldn't have done this without you. *smiles*  
Ally: Aww... Thanks Austin! *hugs him*  
Phill Lewis (The Director of A&A, for who don't know) And... CUT!  
~~~~~~~~~~The "End-of-Scene Bell" Rings~~~~~~~~~~~  
Phill: You all can go now! Thank you!  
Everyone: *starts leaving*  
Raini: *walks up to Laura* Hey. Dressing room?  
Laura: Uh... *looks at Ross then at her* *smiles nervously* Sure!  
Raini: *walks away*  
Laura: Can you give me a ride home?  
Ross: Sure. *winks at her*  
Laura: *eyes widen* *mouths* Not here! *walks to dressing room* Hey.  
Raini: Hey. Are you gonna change?  
Laura: Why?  
Raini: Seriously? Look at that!  
Laura: *looks at her clothes* *wearing: cgi/set?id=63757555&.locale=pt-br* What?  
Raini: You didn't changed the whole day.  
Laura: NO! I meant that I'm just gonna change when I take a bath at home!  
Raini: Oh. Okay then. Want to watch a movie tonight?  
Laura: Sur- *remebers about Ross* Uh, sorry. I can't. I have other plans.  
Raini: Really? What are we talking about?  
Laura: Uh... A... *lies* A family dinner! Yeah, my cousins just came from... Chicago.  
Raini: Cool. *pick her backpack* Now I g2g. Want a ride home?  
Laura: No, thanks. I'll pick it with someone else.  
Raini: Ok then. Bye.  
Laura: *smiles* Bye! *waves*  
Raini: *walks off of dressing room*  
Laura: *picks her backpack* *slowly opens door* *looks if anyone's looking* *goes to Ross's dressing room* *knocks on door*  
Ross: *quicky open door* *pulls her in* *closes door* *kiss her*  
Laura: *kiss back* I needed this one.  
Ross: *laughs* Me too. Can we go now?  
Laura: Sure.  
Raura: *walks off Ross's dressing room* *walks off the set* *go in Ross's car*  
Laura: You know, I love this car.  
Ross: Yup, me too. A classic 1970′s Dodge Challenger.  
Laura: *smiles* I love you even more than this car.  
Ross: Aww. *kiss her* *starts driving* Don't forget that we're going to the L.A. Movies Fest tonight on the mall.  
Laura: Ughh... I hate using that wig and not-me clothes.  
Ross: Well, it's that or to be reconized by all those Raura shippers.  
Laura: Yeah. What films are we going to watch?  
Ross: Well, I'm sure that we're gonna watch Hunger Games, Romeo and Juliet, Moulin Rouge and Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. You can choose another if you want.  
Laura: Aww, it's soo cute that you chose the films that we like!  
Ross: *stops car* Well, we're here. I'll pick you at 7p.m., don't forget it!  
Laura: Ok. *gives him a quick kiss* *gets off car* C ya!  
Ross: *starts driving away*  
Laura: *goes in her house* *starts reading a book*  
~~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~  
Laura: *looks at the clock* OMG! It's already 6p.m.! *go take a bath* Ok, I really hate this clothes. *put clothes on* *put make-up on* *put wig* Ok, now I look like some... normal... people.  
~~~~~~~Doorbell Rings~~~~~~~  
Laura: *runs downstairs* *open door* *burst out laughing*  
Ross: *wearing: cgi/set?id=63769398&.locale=pt-br * Hey! Stop that! I haven't found a wig anywhere, so I needed to borrow this from Riker.

* * *

_**Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**_

_**~XoXo**_


	2. Not a Secret

_**Here's part 2! Enjoy!**_

* * *

Ross: Ok, I must be ridiculous, but... You're gorgeous!  
Laura: *wearing: cgi/set?id=63767016&.locale=pt-br * No, I'm not. I'm not... Me!  
Ross: That's the point. Now, Let's go.

~~~~~~~~~After REALLY LONG films~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ross: *driving*  
Laura: Do you think we should still keep it a secret?  
Ross: What?  
Laura: You know... Us.  
Ross: Well, IDK. If it makes you happy tell everyone, then it'd make me happy too.  
Laura: Aww... *kiss his cheek*  
Ross: *stops car* We're here.  
Laura: Thank you my Rossome. *kiss him*  
Ross: *kiss back* Anything for my Laurific.  
Laura: *get off the car* *walks to her house*

(The Next Day)  
Trish: Ally... Are you jealous because of the duet that Austin and Jessie are going to sing?  
Ally: I'm not jealous! I just don't want Austin singing with that... Texas girl!  
Trish: Yeah, you're jealous.  
Phill: And... CUT!  
~~~~~"End-of-scene" Bell Rings~~~~~  
Phill: Ok everyone, take 10.  
Calum: *put some music on*  
Ross, Laura, Raini, Calum, Some Other People: *starts dancing*  
~~~Music ends~~~  
Raini: *put some slow song on* *dimmed the lights*  
Ross: *walks up to Laura* Want to dance?  
Laura: *laughs* Sure.  
Raura: *starts dancing*  
Everyone: *looks at them*  
Ross: *spin her around*  
Calum: JUST KISS HER, YOU CLUMP NUGGET!  
Ross: *laughs* *swept her off her feet* *kiss her*  
Laura: *kisses back*  
Everyone: *starts cheering and clapping*  
Raura: *blushes*  
Ross: *pic the mic* I just wanted to say... I'm dating Laura Marano for 2 months now and... *looks at her* I love her.  
Everyone: Aaaawwww!  
Raini: *steal the mic from Ross* You know that we all ALREADY KNEW that, right?  
Laura: *steal the mic from Raini* What? When? How?  
Calum: *steal the mic from Laura* Seriously? You guys keep flirting and looking at eachother like, ALL THE TIME!  
Ross: *looks at Laura*  
Laura: *looks at Ross*  
Raura: *laughs* Well, I guess that we never had a secret.

_The End_

* * *

**_Hope you guys liked it! Your reviews are ALWAYS important!_**

**_~XoXo_**


End file.
